Tobi-Senpai!
by AkatsukiFanficLuva
Summary: Deidara of the Akatsuki is getting very fed up with his partner Tobi's annoying, immature behavior. He wonders how it'd feel if he were like Tobi for a day... Tobi and Deidara crack-fic, this goes for mostly Deidara, please review!


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first time making a Obito/Tobi and Deidara humor fic, so please comment even if you don't like it or if you fave it, tell me exactly what you think, seriously. Thanks :D

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

"Deidara-senpai," The masked man yelled as he ran into his partners room, where Deidara was currently practicing new forms of explosives for his upcoming missions.

"What are ya doin' huh? Working on those sculptures again," Tobi sighed exasperatedly. "Senpai. You really need another hobby, I mean all you ever do is work on your explosions and it bothers me sometimes. Talk about obsessive. Where partners, right? So we should be spending more time together! And you spend more time on your art than with me, sometimes I just wish-"

Deidara groaned and slammed his fists on his sculpture desk. "Sometimes I just wish, you'd shut up for a change you idiot!" He growled. "You never give me a break and you never stop running your dammed moth, you have no idea of how annoying you can be sometimes. Now get outta my room!" The blond pointed towards his door and glared at Tobi.

Tobi slumped and dragged his feet towards the door reluctantly. If Deidara could see his face, he would've guessed Tobi was pouting childishly."Well fine, Senpai, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to watch the swirly eagle pals adventure movie with me, but I can see you have other things to do..." with that Tobi was out of the blondes "private working space".

Deidara scowled at the air that Tobi was once standing around and turned back to his master piece. Tobi would never u understand how annoying he was would he? The blonde smirked. He'd just have to give the idiot a taste of his own medicine.

Tobi was sitting on a comfortable black Akatsuki cloud print leather couch in the Akatsuki base living room staring intently at the big flat screen tv in front of him as the Swirly eagle pals adventure was getting ready to come on. He squealed in delight. He couldn't wait! He flinched in surprise when he heard a loud scream,

"Tobi-senpai!"

Tobi, raised an eyebrow in confusion as he turned around to see a grinning Deidara with his hands on his hips standing proudly, looking down at him. What really confused Tobi was that Deidara was smiling a little too enthusiastically... another happy shout took him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, I realized that I am a little bored with my sculptures so, I thought I'd come join you hmm!" Deidara exclaimed in his loud and slightly higher pitched voice. Even he couldn't bare to speak too high, he'd give himself a headache. He jumped over the back of the couch with a loud plop when his butt hit the leather cushion, and sighed as he put his hands behind his head.

Tobi quickly got over his shock. "Oh great Senpai, I'm so glad someone came to join me! I mean this is gonna be awesome! You see, I've been waiting forever for Swirly egale pals adventure to come out! I heard it's the most adventures tragedy movie that's come out in ages, you'll love it-"

"Oh yeah I did love it," Deidara interrupted excitedly. He grasped Tobi's wrists dramatically. "I was in tears when Midori eagle pal killed her boyfriend Bitolar egale pal. what a tragedy, and when Suna eagle pal

confessed his love for Midori eagle pal right afterwards. How romantic. The manga for this movie was awesome huh? The ending in the movie better be the same.

"NOOO!"Tobi cried out as he wrenched his wrists from Deidara's grasp to cover his ears. Deidara smirked inwardly in satisfaction knowing full well Tobi didn't read the magna because of his hate for reading.

"Deidara-senpai, you.. you ruined it for me!" Tobi whined.

Deidara gasped. "Ooops. Oh, no. I'm so sorry Tobi-senpai, I-I had no idea you didn't read the manga." Deidara said with fake sympathy. "I just thought, you know since all the real fans who aren't idiots would read the manga before the movie came out, I figured you ha too. I thought you weren't an idiot, but I guess I was very wrong, Tobi-senpai un."

Tobi narrowed his eyes slightly offended. " What are you talking about senpai, I am a fan of this thing, I just don't like reading. And now I don't think I need to watch it anymore now that I know how the ending goes..."

Deidara scoffed "Come on Tobi-senpai, don't let me ruin it for you, yeah. There's still some juicy parts in there that I won't spoil for you, hmm."

Tobi shook his head and stood up reluctantly. "I don't know senpai, I'm not sure I wanna watch this anymore I mean-" Tobi was interrupted by a groan and two hands yanking his arm down.

"Come on Tobi-senpai, come on, let's watch it, watch it with me, don't be a killjoy, watch it Tobi-senpai, come on, hmm!" Deidara yelled childishly and smirked inwardly again at seeing Tobi flinch every time he screamed.

"OK, Senpai! OK! I guess I'll watch it." Tobi yells frantically trying to stop Deidara from his temper tantrum. He huffed and sat back down on the couch, this time a little further away from the blond. He sighed as he looked back at the flashing screen. Well, Deidara did have a point. At least he still had the other untold scenes of the movie to look forward to. Then he smiled slightly down at the delicious popcorn on his lap. And he had the last bag of buttery ultra special dango flavored popcorn in the base to look forward to eati-

Tobi jumped when he saw Deidara's hand dive right into the popcorn bowl and scoop a big chunk of popcorn out and stuff it into his mouth. Tobi sighed again as he looked at Deidara's stuffed face.

"Mmm, thish popcorn ish zooo good..." he mumbled spitting popcorn everywhere. Tobi's face scrunched up in disgust. It scrunched up even more in disbelief when Deidara's hand mouths reached over and licked all over the popcorn. "They wanted a taste too, hmm" was Deidara's innocent explanation.

"Oooh here comes the good part, hmm! No wait Suna eagle pal don't do- What? That is not the way it went in the manga un! They were supposed to-"

"Deidara-senpai." Tobi's eye twitched. "You've been talking for the whole entire movie. Please just let me watch at least a minute of it without you talking." Tobi tried to ask as calmly as he could. But his patience was slowly slipping. Deidara had completely ruined his movie day.

Deidara smirked inwardly once again. He never thought Tobi would be the one telling him to be quite. On the outside he frowned at Tobi. "Aww, but Tobi-senpai, everything is different in this damn movie! It's so stupid. What a waste of time hmm..." he complained

"Aaand... now it's over." Tobi sighed as he watched the names roll down the screen. "Deidara-senpai, I barely heard a word of the whole entire movie..."

"Tobi-senpai," Deidara looked at Tobi with childish wide eyes. "You're not mad at me are you. I mean, all I did was try to be nice to you and this is what I get. Ok, I see un."

"No, senpai, don't get upset with me, it's just-"

"Whatever, hm. I'm bored, Tobi-senpai, if you want to make up for hurting my feelings, then come with me. Let's do something else together, yeah. I need some help."

"Oh, okay, senpai." Tobi said slightly surprised that Deidara would want his help with anything.

"You see, I need help training. I've been making these very, very artistic bombs, and they're missiles, but they aren't very powerful yet, so until I can make better missiles, I need to work on my aim better, yeah. And I need a target."

Deidara held back a hardly contained impish grin as he could just imagine the doubt on Tobi's face. Before he could protest, Deidara grabbed his arm and shrieked, "Thanks Tobi-senpai, let's go, hmm!"

An hour or so later Deidara could've been the happiest person alive. He almost felt bad for nearly killing Tobi with his small explosives. Almost. But the urge of giving him a taste of his own annoying medicine over powered him. He snickered quietly watching Tobi's burnt from the tall tree he was perched on.

He watched as the masked man stumbled back and forth blindly on the verge of passing out. His hair singed and his mask cracked.

"Tobi-senpai, stop stumbling around like a disabled summoning slug! How am I supposed to get any better if you aren't running your butt off like a real shinobi trying to get away? You suck at this hmm. Ya know what, just forget it." Deidara's lip twitched upwards as Tobi finally hit the ground with a thud.

Deidara jumped down from the tree and walked over to Tobi who was clutching his head on the ground. "Oooh my head..." he moaned to himself. Deidara leaned down next to Tobi's ear.

"Oi, Tobi-senpai, are you OK?! I thought you were doin' pretty bad with my training, but it seems that's as far as you can go with this, hm!" He screeched as loudly as he could. Tobi's vein popped on his forehead in pain but mostly irritation. He groaned louder.

Deidara grinned at the back of Tobi's head. This was too much fun. "Aww come on Tobi-senpai don't be a wimp, hmm." Deidara stared at Tobi's still body for a few more seconds then he said, "OK, I guess you deserve to rest a little bit, here I'll help you up, yeah." Deidara grabbed Tobi from under the arms and helped him up-if you call flinging someone up into the air so they'll lose their balance and fall right back onto their face helping someone up, he did.

"Oww, Deidara-senpai... why don't you try actually helping me" Deidara huffed. But forced enthusiasm into his voice anyway.

"Oh, come on Tobi-senpai, it's ok. You know what, it's fine, I got you, you don't even have to move a muscle, hm. Tobi sighed in gratitude, his irritation slowly vanishing, until he felt searing pain of rock and lumpy dirt scrapping deep into his back and smacking the back of his already throbbing head.

"Ow, Deidara-senpai owwwww ahhh watch it- ow Deidara senpai THAT HURTS!" Tobi yelled out in pain.

Deidara ignored him as he dragged him by the ankles back into the akatsuki base, up the stairs and into Tobi's room, then flung him onto his bed.

"Alright Tobi-senpai, were gonna have so much fun, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed in that slightly high pitched voice again. I'm gonna take care of all your injuries and let you sleep for a while, then I'll come back, hm I'm about to go get the second aid kit."

Deidara ran to the bathroom to get the equipment for the burns and things and ran back to Tobi's room where Tobi had taken off his akatsuki cloak and all his armor and was laying back so Deidara could treat him. Despite Tobi's building irritation at Deidara's odd behavior, he forced a happy voice when he said, "Thanks Deidara-senpai, I really appreciate th-AAHHH!" Tobi screamed.

He jolted up into a sitting position to see what Deidara was dabbing-no dumping bottle after bottle onto his legs that were covered with open cuts and burns. He saw that it was alcohol. "Deidara-senpai what the heck are you doing?! That's alcohol! AHHHH that hurts, STOP!"

Deidara scowled falsely at Tobi and held him down onto the bed as he began to softly rub the blood off of his leg, or practically scrape some more skin back and make it raw. "Tobi-senpai, calm down hm! I'm trying to help you! The quicker I get done the quicker you can continue helping me with my training, hmm!"

After about ten minutes of pain and screaming and struggle, Deidara was done and Tobi was wrapped in bandages tight enough to cut off the circulation in his body. He was sore all over. Deidara once again grinned insanely on the inside. "I'm sorry if that hurt Tobi-senpai, hmm, I hope you feel better soon, I've been secretly training to be a doctor some day behind my art career, so bare with me, yeah. I ju-"

"Just."Tobi interrupted Deidara,thinking he wouldn't be able to control his boiling anger if he listened to his voice speak another word. "Just please... leave for a while. Let me sleep." He lifted a shaky arm and pointed towards the door.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, hmm" Deidara walked towards the door and felt satisfaction build up inside him. No respective Deidara-senpai? He must've been getting somewhere.

Deidara wanted to wait just long enough to make sure Tobi was probably just now relaxing and managing to fall asleep-barely ten minutes- when he burst through the door making the back of it hit the wall with a loud bang. Tobi's head sprang up off of his pillow as he looked around frantically, startled.

Deidara practically launched himself at Tobi and glomped his arm childishly in a iron like grip to make sure it hurt and screamed into his mask once again. "Come on Tobi-senpai, it's about time we go now, you've had your rest right, hm?! Well let's go, I'm so bored and I've been waiting forever for you to wake up, yeah!"

Tobi spasmed violently. Deidara continued and yanked Tobi onto his feet, still gripping his arm "During the ten minutes you were sleeping I've been working on my missile bombs some more, so I think they've just about reached perfection, hm. But I need to test them out SOME MORE!"

"NO WAY!" Tobi yelled and tore Deidara off of him forcefully, finally having enough. "I am NOT going through that again! Forget that, Senpai, you haven't left me alone all freaking day!"

"But Tobi-senpai, I was just trying to show-" Deidara tried to interrupt.

Tobi clenched his fists "And why do you keep calling me Tobi-senpai?! Where did that come from? That's really creeping me out! You've ruined my movie night, caused me all this pain and injury, ruined my whole day and you've... you've" Tobi paused for a second reluctant to say it, as realization dawned on him. "You've just been an annoying pain in the ass, senpai."

Deidara smirked and crossed his arms in triumph. "Do you understand now Tobi, hm? Just like you've been to me ever since we've become partners, I wanted to show you how that pain in the ass feeling felt, un. So, even you can get irritated sometimes, huh?" Deidara said amusedly. "That tells me more than just that. This also tells me, that you know you're being annoying, so why do you do it?"

Tobi looked down as his irritation melted away once more, and guilt began to wash over him. "I guess because it's just kinda fun, and all you ever do is talk about your art, and that sometimes annoys me too? I don't really know senpai, and I guess this really must bother you if you went this far to prove it. Sorry senpai, I'll try my best not to annoy you again. OK?" Tobi outstretched his hand waiting for Deidara to take it.

After a few seconds, Deidara took Tobi's un-glolved hand and shook it. He smirked when Tobi yanked his hand away with a yelp and wiped his saliva covered palm on his pants. "Senpai!"

Deidara slapped his hand onto Tobi's shoulder. "No, it'd be too weird if you weren't annoying anymore, hm. Who could I practice my perfected missile bombs on, yeah? never change Tobi-senpai, hmm." With that Deidara left the room leaving a stunned Tobi behind.

A/N: Thank you guys for reading if you actually read through the whole thing PLEASE REVIEW WHETHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT and tell me what you think. Criticism is allowed don't be shy, please, that'd make me really happy! Thanks :D


End file.
